


His Boy Will Never Hurt Him

by AutumnWinter



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during series two where Vaisy, Marian, Guy and Allan travel together. Allan has feelings for Guy who has lived a secret life of abuse from the sheriff. Can Allan save him or is Guy doomed to his life of pain? Maybe continuing I dont know if anyone still reads Robin Hood fanfic but I hope they do and will show me the kindness of a review. Warning! Nonconsensual sex, slash! and fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boy Will Never Hurt Him

I adore Guy of Gisborne and Richard Armitage! This is a slash (Allan/Guy) fic set during A Good Day To Die. It does involve both non-consensual sex, abuse, but also fluff. So be warned also the characters are not entirely in character but needs must and if you don't like don't read if you do like then please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy of Gisborne had suffered a lot in his life more than anyone could possibly imagine. For one betrayal from those around him seemed to be a strong theme. He sighed as he stared in at Marian shackled in the stables she had betrayed him again. Did the woman not even care a little bit about how she was crushing his heart?! He thought to himself bitterly. Before he could say another word Allan A Dale came through the opposite door Guy closed the door blocking Marian's view so he could speak to his boy in private. 'Can I trust you?' he asked in his usual stern tone. 'Yeah o' course.' Allan replied the words rolling of his tongue. 'Tell me.' Guy growled. 'Tell you what?' Allan asked in confusion. 'Robin Hood and Marian?' the question was obvious but the pained look on his face made him look like a kicked puppy. Allan hated seeing that look on the older mans face perhaps Marian and Robin thought he had been lying in order to protect Marian when the truth was he couldn't bare to hurt Guy in such a cruel manner. Allan shook his head feigning confusion. 'What about them?' Guy's face filled with hurt almost like he could read through the boy. 'They're still….arent they?' he asked in that same pain filled voice. 'Look even if they were Hood's finished.' Allan offered doing his best to avoid out right lying to his friend, friend, it was strange to think Guy who had imprisoned and tortured him was his friend. 'That's not an answer Allan! I need to know.' He growled growing impatient. Allan looked down then back up at him. 'Guy I don't want to hurt your feelings mate and if this doesn't matter anyway-' Gisborne grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic pinning him to the wall. 'It matters to me!' he growled in tears practically strangling the boy. 'It matters to me.' He said in a pain stricken voice. Allan stared up at him wide eyed and didn't know what else he could say when Gisborne pressed his face into the crook of his neck. His head ached and his heart even worse.

 

Allan A Dale sighed he very slowly wrapped his arms around the leather clad man who was so widely feared he held him in his arms then gently his hand went to the back of his head. He massaged his scalp lightly trying to sooth him trying to ease any of his pain he could. 'It's okay Gis.' He whispered. Gisborne slowly drew back looking at him. Allan looked at Guy with an intense feeling he cared for him. It was obvious he cared for him. 'Allan.' Guy whispered his tone still sounded so hurt. Allan slowly leant closer pressing his lips to Guy's who shuddered lightly feeling vulnerable for once he didn't like the feeling. Yet Allan held him close refusing him to move. After a few moments of hesitation Guy finally deepened the kiss in his moment of weakness all Guy wanted was to be loved. To be held to be kept safe by someone he could truly trust who wouldn't stab him in the back. He wanted that more than money and power. The door swung open and they parted luckily just as he entered. Vaisey came through the door not looking surprised. 'Dee, dum, doo, dae.' He stopped in his tracks seeing Guy and Allan sharing an obviously awkward moment. 'Whats this? Kissing in the moonlight? Huh?' he pointed at both men who stepped even further apart. 'Should I go out? Come back in again? What'd you think?' he smirked at both men. Guy lowered his gaze sighing Allan just stared wide eyed but then looked annoyed. 'Go to bed.' Guy grunted. 'Yeah.' Allan sighed and left going to bed and avoiding the sheriff's stare. Once he was properly out of sight Vaisey advanced on Guy. 'I hope you aren't trying to replace me with a younger model Gizzy.' Vaisey smirked invading his private space to purposefully make him uncomfortable. Gisborne tried to take a step back but the sheriff grabbed him painfully by his hair the taller man winced as he was lowered down. 'We've spoke about this before haven't we Gisborne?' he smirked.

 

Guy looked up at him his eyes shining with slight fear. 'We were just talking.' He informed quietly. 'Just talking?' Vaisey chuckled. 'Ah that's okay then long as you two were just talking.' He let go of his hair smoothing it with his hand like Guy was his precious pet. Suddenly the sheriff with drew a knife pinning the younger man to the wall holding it to his throat. 'Because remember Gisborne if you were doing anything else. Id make you suffer for it. Wouldn't I?' he whispered gleefully running the knife from his neck down his chest stopping at his groin area. 'Yes.' Gisborne muttered. Working for the sheriff was not all it was cracked up to be. Not by a long shot. 'Yes what, Gisborne?' he tapped the knife between his legs at each word. Guy also flinched at each word. 'Yes sir.' He tried again feeling completely humiliated. 'That's my boy.' Vaisey smirked and leant up taking a kiss from his lips. Guy shuddered but this was different from how he'd shuddered with Allan he then also left for bed Vaisey smirked as he did so watching his arse in those leather trousers was quite the incentive. Allan snapped round when the door opened almost ready for bed seeing how shook up Guy looked he looked concerned. 'Gis is everything okay mate?' he asked gently. 'It's fine go to sleep.' He grunted and begun stripping down to get ready for bed. 'Look I aint bein funny or nothing but you look like you just saw a ghost.' He walked over to him. 'Here lemme help you.' He reached up to help him remove his leather tunic. Guy felt his hand brush against his torso and was quickly reminded of the sheriff and how he would touch him any where he pleased. 'Get your hands off of me!' Gisborne roared and flung the clothing from him grabbing Allan by the throat pinning him to the wall crushing his wind pipe.

 

Allan gasped in shock and stared up at him wide eyed shaking slightly as he was held against the wall his jaw dropped. He looked hurt by his actions as he'd finally thought they'd been getting somewhere after their kiss. At that Vaisey walked in using an arrow, well the tip anyway to pick his teeth clean he smirked cruelly again. 'My, my I really ought to start knocking if you two are going to keep pouncing on each other every time I turn my back.' Gisborne grunted and pulled away from Allan once more. 'Oh don't get me wrong Allan I can understand completely, being so long without a woman can make a man start to crave even the ugliest bitch. Yet Gizzy here with his long dark locks.' He buried his fingers in Guy's hair who just stood there and took it as he stroked him. 'He's quite the pretty boy now isn't he?' he smirked letting go then whacked his single arrow of the taller man's backside like a cane. Guy of course flinched at the pain his eyes darted to Allan in horror before he growled going to his bed. Allan rubbed his throat the moment he had been freed from the older man's vice and he hadn't really paid attention to what else had happened after that. His mind was swimming, how could he have been so stupid to think Gisborne would ever show him true affection. He was just using Allan as surely as Marian was using him, bitterly he went to bed. The sheriff smirked and blew Guy a taunting kiss wriggling his fingers in a wave before blowing out the light. Allan did not sleep though, he remained wide awake he was going to leave of course he was going to leave he would not have came this far had it not been for Guy in the first place. A man who clearly only wanted to strangle him. When he was sure both men were asleep Allan lifted his sword and crept down stairs into the stables.

 

Guy went off into a deep dream filled sleep he dreamt of Marian, he dreamt of Allan, his body wriggled around with tortured dreams of happiness he could never have. Marian sat behind him her tender hands begun to massage his shoulder he was such a tense man. She relieved him of the tension at the back of his neck. 'I should have let you look after me Guy.' She told him softly. 'I should have let you.' She rubbed the back of his neck but then her voice changed it changed to Allan's. 'Im your boy.' The fingers changed too, to Allan's fingers, stronger rougher fingers which worked on all the pressure of his body. 'Im nothing without you.' He kneaded into his shoulders. 'Right from the very beginning I should've let you look after me.' Guy begun to sense something was a miss and his dreams were turning into nightmares. 'Shhhh.' He awoke with a start. 'Shhhhh.' Guy's eyes flashed open he awoke with a start whimpering in fear he felt his shoulder caught by none other than Vaisey himself pressing him back down on the bed when he tried to look around. Vaisey rested a hand on his shoulder leaning down to him. Guy panted his eyes darting from side to side looking for a way out. 'Guy don't be too disappointed.' The sheriff whispered against his ear. 'What?' he grunted trying to seem less afraid. 'Your boy Allan doesn't love you any more.' He chirped with satisfaction. 'He's run away, he's lost his nerve.' Guy's heart sank, Allan, he had shown him love and kindness and he'd almost strangled him for it though he hadn't meant too. Not really, Guy closed his eyes resting his face on the pillow. 'I'll find him.' He had to apologise, he made to get up only to have Vaisey grab his shoulder stopping him. 'No, no. Let him go, we don't need him.' He whispered darkly. 'Hm? It's better this way, just us.' He wouldn't let him up.

 

Almost instantly Guy's eyes filled with horror at the concept he tried to get up again when he found Vaisey had slapped shackles on his wrists binding him to the bed. He had been in this position before he knew what was coming next. 'No, please.' Guy begged. Vaisey laughed ripping the remaining material protection away from the younger man so his bare backside was exposed. 'You have been a very bad boy Gisborne teasing me with those leather trousers. Or perhaps it was the boy you were trying to attract with that strut of yours.' He whipped his backside with the arrow making Guy flinch in horror but he did not cry out. 'That would only upset me even more though.' He smirked whacking it off his exposed arse a final time he drew a little blood from one of his cheeks with the arrow head making him wince in pain. 'I don't like to be upset.' He could be heard removing the bottom half of his own clothing. Marian grabbed Allan's wrist as he made to leave. 'Allan! Please!' Allan jumped having momentarily forgotten she was there. 'Marian, look I know I've made mistakes but Im not staying here any more Im just gonna leave. I can try to break the chains but-' Marian shook her head. 'No!' she hissed quietly. 'You don't understand. I saw you earlier with Guy.' Allan blushed furiously. 'It was a one time thing Marian best just forget about it eh?' he sighed. Marian shook her head again. 'No, after you left I saw the sheriff, he went up to Guy and he…he touched him inappropriately. Guy didn't fight back but I could tell how uncomfortable he was. Look I don't love him but I wouldn't wish anyone to fall into the sheriff's clutches. Please go and just stay, just spy a little bit to make sure he's okay?' Allan sighed. 'Maz-' Marian grabbed his wrist drawing him down. 'Allan please! Just do this for me?' she begged.

 

Allan groaned looking down at her but then nodded. 'Alright then, I'll stay one more night but Im only doin this for you right? Me and Gis are done.' He sulked. Marian sighed but nodded. 'Alright fine, just go please!' she whispered. Allan groaned then left the barn walking back up stairs sighing in annoyance he didn't even fancy her like Guy or Robin and she still managed to wrap him round her little finger. Allan opened the door to the room to find Guy shackled to his bed his face on the pillow as tears tear spilled from his eyes. The sheriff behind him holding his bruised hips, his cock buried into Gisborne's arse. Allan couldn't believe his eyes the sheriff looked shocked the boy had returned. 'You!' he hissed. 'Me!' Allan snarled and lifted his sword slamming the handle off the side of the sheriff's head knocking him out cold. Allan's eyes flickered back to the man bound on the bed completely robbed of his dignity. Guy slowly screwed his eyes closed as a fresh set of tears threatened to spill down his face. Allan took the key from the sheriff's body and slowly approached undoing the shackles. Gisborne shrunk onto his side it was to painful for him to lay on his back, Vaisey was anything but gentle. His body wracked with sobs, with humiliation, and with anger. 'Thought you'd gone back to Hood.' Guy hissed through gritted teeth. 'Came back to see the show first though.' He stared up at Allan in pure hatred. 'Go on then! Run back to Robin! Go and tell all the gang what you saw so you can spread it around all of Nottingham and make a joke of me! Go on!' he roared angrily pushing himself up a little but he still shook. Allan didn't leave though instead the out law sat down on his bed.

 

'Giz Im not going anywhere.' Allan said softly putting an arm over the trembling man who flinched slightly as he stared up at his saviour with uncertain eyes. 'Im not going to let that old bastard touch you again and that I can promise.' Allan growled threateningly even though the sheriff was unconscious he lightly stroked Guy's hair to try and sooth him once more. 'I wont tell anyone about this. I thought you was acting funny earlier but Id no idea… I promise Giz no one will ever hear it from my lips.' He stroked away a few of Guy's tears who stared up at him. 'Thank you Allan.' He said quietly looking up at his boy.


End file.
